


Batman x Joker I hate you, I hate you too (Lego Movie) Extra

by emodere



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emodere/pseuds/emodere
Summary: After saving Gotham City from danger Batman discovers he has feelings for the joker but doesn't know how to express or explain the feelings towards the joker.How will this end with a punch to the face? A kiss? or will this ship ever set sail?Who knows stick around and find out!BoyxBoy if this isn't you're chewing gum then please turn away now you have been warned. Please note I'm unsure weather to turn this fanfiction into yaoi even though its cute anyway.





	Batman x Joker I hate you, I hate you too (Lego Movie) Extra

(BatmanxJoker) - Pinching confusion

It had only just been over a week since the two had saved Gotham city from intimate danger. And Batman also confessed that he will hate the horribly attractive clown forever. Batman decided to take some fresh air out in the city whilst strolling down the streets bat had slowly drifted into a day dream re seeing the few flash backs of when he last saw the joker.

(Flash backs)[Sunset in between them]

Batman "I hate you" Joker gasps and smiles with care in his eyes looking into batmans. While they were holding hands joker replied "i hate you too" "No i hate you more" Bat smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Aw i hate you most " Joker looked as if he was about to cry but held the ugliness with his heart.. "ill hate you forever" Batman lent in a bit smirking..

But a sudden image of popped into bats mind of joker accidentally kissing batman...

batman returns back into reality and stopped moving his feet and his cheeks were baking red .. Out of nowhere he comes a cross an echo of laughter from a near by ally way to where bat was. "Could it be?!" he thought but didn't want to know.. he fled embarrest.. and turned around his heart starts to burn up after pounding through his chest too much instead of running batman couldn't escape his feet were locked paralyzed to what he remembered from that incident..

"Well well well..looky here its my cute batty haven't seen you in a while.."Bat couldn't seem to speak words were stuck like super glue in the back of his throat. "..Batman!?.. hey! are you even listening to me!!??.. i said h.." Joker walked closer to bat but what he only came to see stopped him in confusen.. he was quiet unsure how to manage with the atmosphere.

"Batman!?.. .. are you.. crying?.." Joker risen his arm out gently and slowly approached bat.. but stopped again knowing about bats attack reflexes .. bat begins to shake.. and turns his head away.. "...no... i.. im not crying.." .. Joker had a thrown on his face.

"No you're not okay... .. i know i cant do much but.. just please tell me what's up.." Bat instantly turns around in a pace that not even iron man could beat, he grabbed jokers shirt and pulled him closer to his body and both their lips met. Bat anxiously parted away from joker.. "It's your fault that i hate this ugly feeling.." Bat looks to the ground and his bodily gesture gives the sense that bat is feeling embarrest, shy and nervous.

Joker was for once jaw dropped ... "Is this what the fuss is over about?.. you hate me? .. awwww batty you're so cute... i hate you too.." Joker grabs bat into an embrace a warm hug that felt tightly passionate enough to sleep. "..Yes ..im obsessed with you and...i w..want lie to you on that" Batman said. Joker replied " Well i can tell ... cause its all written all over you're face".


End file.
